1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ultrasonic apparatus for therapeutical use for remedying a malignant tumor or the like, to a ultrasonic apparatus for litholysis by utilizing drug activation by a ultrasonic wave or to a ultrasonic apparatus for promoting a chemical reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art technique of activating a drug at only an affected part by irradiation of a ultrasonic wave and remedying selectively the affected part by restricting side effects on the whole body is described in a research article in "Japanese Journal of Hyperthermic Oncology", Vol. 3[2] (1987), pp. 175-182. This prior art reference describes the anti-cancer effect due to the synergistic effect of drug dose and a non-thermal action of a ultrasonic wave on the cancer tissue which is artificially transplanted and multiplied near the body surface of an experimental small animal. A heretofore known anticancer drug such as adriamycin or daunomycin is used as the anticancer drug and ultrasonic wave irradiation means is the one that can generate a plane wave having an expansion somewhat greater than the diameter of the tumor to be treated. The paper reports that the decrease in the tumor diameter and the extension of life after the treatment were significant for the group to which the ultrasonic wave was irradiated after the administration of the anticancer drug in comparison with the group to which only the anticancer drug was dosed and with the group to which only the ultrasonic wave was irradiated.